The Joy of Fleeing Angery Coworkers
by acollectionoffavoritequotes
Summary: Ed pisses someone off, yet again. This time he runs unto Roy's office for refgue. fluff, because I wanted to write fluff once in my life slash


Roy glanced up to find Ed barging through his door, the sound of yelling somewhere off in the distance. The colonel carefully arched an eyebrow. His gaze was met by a typical Edward Elric glare.

"What is it this time?" he asked, not really caring much, and showing that to the older Elric by returning his attention to his papers. Well, appearing to. He would never actually get any paperwork done with the boy in the room. A fact partly due to his inablity to stop looking at the boy. Why? He couldn't tell, and wasn't sure he wanted to. "And I do hope you realize the time." It was very unlike Edward to appear in his office past 5 o'clock, and definably odd when he appeared at eleven. In the night.

Ed blushed slightly, mumbling something. "Come again Full Metal, I didn't catch that."

"I said," the boy snarled. "That could I stay here for a while."

"Why?"

The blush deepened. "Because I don't think they'll look for me in here..." Roy decided that was all he needed to know. He waved offhandly at the couch, inviting the Elric brother to stay. Edward sank into the leather, watching the colonel as he peered at his papers, not able to make out a single word.

"Are you often here so late?" the boy asked suddenly.

Roy's head shot up. "Hm?"

"I said," Edward seemed exasperated. "Do you always stay here so late?" His superior shrugged.

"Not always."

Edward left it at that.

For a long time later, Roy sat, papers abondoned in front of him, watching him as he slipped into sleep. Something about the short alchemist made him remmeber things he'd rather not remember.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

He wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but after watching the bastard colonel staring at his papers for a while, Ed had laid out on the couch and fallen asleep. He was too tired to worry about falling asleep in front of the colonel.

He should have been. The boy woke up to find a warm weight along his lower back. He blinked rapidly, trying to figure out where he was, and whatever that weight could be. It ended up being the colonel's arm. Sitting up, and very much trying to stifle a scream, Ed stared at the awakening colonel in horror.

"What...How... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Roy-the colonel blinked a few times. "Good morning."

Ed sputtered. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Would you please stop yelling? It's too early." Roy wasn't what could be called a morning person. Of course, it wasn't really morning yet, as it was still very much dark out.

"IF YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR ARM ON ME... SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!"

Stretching, the colonel smirked at him. "You were the one who fell asleep on MY couch, Full Metal. This is where I sleep when I work to late to head home."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE...CUDDLING!"

The infuriating man just shrugged it off. 'Come now, Full Metal, what did you expect me to do?"

The older Elric blushed suddenly. Of course the colonel would have...cuddled so to speak. He was probably used to wrapping his arms around the nearest body when he was asleep, it was ROY after all... the colonel. Still, it gave the man no excuse to be holding HIM.

Aburptly, he felt a hand grazing at his bare throat. He jerked in surprise, especially when the hand moved off, to be replaced by a mouth. "What...the heeellllll...areyoudoing?" His breath was doing strange things.

The older Elric felt the lips smile against his skin. Well, smirk was the better word for it...

"Feeling your life beat," they murmured. Ed's eyes were wide and staring at the far wall. His breath continued to do strange things, catching and uncatching, coming in short, and he knew his pulse had sped up. And still Ro- the colonel made no move, but the slight breath breathing on his skin form the open mouth at his throat. "Freak," the boy gasped.

"Are you complaining?"

A tongue darted out from the mouth, licking him gently. Ed gasped, arching his head back, eyes fluttering closed for a heartbeat. "You... stupid...colonel..."

It was amazing the things he was suddenly noticing. Like how the window to the outside world showed it was still dark, and how the papers scattered all over the colonel's desk looked as if they'd been brushed aside quickly. How soft Roy's hair looked... the colonel!

the mouth was suddenly removed, and he found himself looking into the colonel's eyes. "Edward..."

"What?"

"You look cute when you're blushing."

"Hm?" he couldn't think straight, simply unable to look away from dark eyes. Roy smirked. It was impossible to thing of him as just the colonel anymore. He didn't want to think of him as just the colonel... He wanted him as Roy... There must be rules against this...But even that wasn't want he meant. It was insane because he was here, and the one man who'd caused his life to be hell for the last few years was leaning over him, SMIRKING damnit! And he didn't mind.

Ed loved it. He never wanted it to end. "I want..."Ed started.

"What?"

"To be loved,I guess." The smirk was gone, replaced by a sad smile.

"Really now?"

"Yes." It was a weird feeling, being held, but not unwelcome. Ed decided he could get very used to the idea of being held by Roy... the colonel.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ed woke again, to a butterfly light feeling of fingers dancing down his back and legs, to stop at the inside of his knees, before moving back up again. Blinking a few more times to clear any traces of sleep, he smiled up at Roy. " 'Morning," he whispered. The return smile made him feel giddy. They had done nothing more than fall asleep next to each other. Stretching, Roy rolled off the couch, landing with a thud. Ed giggled. "Graceful."

Playfully, Roy grabbed him, and pulled him off the couch to land on the older man. The kiss was soft, gently, loving without being overpowering, and, amazingly enough, the first one between them. Ed could get very used to such kisses; he was addicted already.

"So..." the first word Roy said all morning. "Do you think they've calmed down at all?"

"Who?"

"Who ever you were hiding form last night." Roy smirked.

"Oh," Ed clutched at Roy's shoulder lightly. "How about you come out with me, just in case they haven't?"

* * *

**i wanted to write something sweet with these two, because i was on this one site going through the slash archive, and most of it was more smutty. Not that I minded a lot, but it kinda got old. and cliched. So, i wanted to do something maybe a bit different, and sweet. yay for fluff! Part of the idea for this was given to me by my cat...**


End file.
